Tim and Severius
by Nyx Feral-child
Summary: Severius has a some feelings for a certain wizard. Rated T for implied yoai
1. Tim and Severius

**Severius and Tim- Drabble/Fluff (Implied Yoai)**

Severius, flying atop Vindictus the Quetzal, looked down to Buttouch Castle. It was enormous, entirely made of stone, and fit to withstand even siege of battle rexes. Ken Merritt, the royal architect, had out done himself with this great structure.

Just outside the castle walls were two smaller structures. One a wood cabin inhabited by Rumpelstiltskin, the king's executioner- which Severius thought was strange since nobody had ever been formally executed- and personal bodyguard. The second structure was a small stone "den"; at least that's what Nyx had called it. She and her sister Kayle lived in the "den". Severius's own house was a little ways from the castle on the top of a small hill. However, one of the most impressive houses –maybe even more so than the castle- was Tim's.

Tim, the royal wizard, had used his extensive knowledge and powers to not only construct his tower, but to make it float high off the ground as well. The tower was not yet complete, but it was getting close.

The wizard's powers interested and, if Severius was honest with himself, made him a little nervous. The wizard's powers allowed him to shoot fireballs -from his hands- several hundred feet into the air, make floating structures, cast a plethora of spells, and brew powerful, magic-infused potions. With powers such as these, Severius didn't doubt that Tim was probably the most powerful in the kingdom.

Flying over to see how construction was going, Severius landed Vindictus just before Tim's tower. At the moment, Tim was just below his tower. Wizard's staff in hand, he was casting different colored spells on the walls of his structure, making them glow and flash before looking like an ordinary wooden wall. Raising his staff, Tim made three walls levitate into the air and set themselves in the side of the unfinished tower, one by one. Tim muttered a quick word and a purple light flashed on the edges of all the walls. Tim lowered his hands and the walls stuck in place.

Severius watched as Tim muttered an incantation and three more walls rose and fit themselves into the still unfinished wall. Tim turned suddenly, startling Severius and making him twitch, but the wizard smiled.

"Ah, Severius! Did you need some assistance?"

Severius shook his head. "No, I was merely observing. Your magic is most impressive."

"Ah, thank you." Tim replied, muttering yet another incantation to make three ceiling tiles float into the air and arrange themselves. Severius watched more building materials float to their positions a while longer before speaking again.

"Does this levitation spell of yours require much concentration?"

Tim thought for a moment, "I supposed it did in my youth, but now it is all second nature to me."

As if to prove it, Tim levitated the both of them to the top of the tower. Severius couldn't help but look down and gulp as he saw the ground getting farther and farther away. Despite this, Severius trusted the wizard not to drop the both of them to their deaths. Once they were safely on the top of the tower with their feet touching solid wood planks, did Severius look at Tim.

"Would healing spells or potions require more concentration than that?"

Tim shrugged, "No, not at all."

At this, Severius grinned mischievously and pointed at a dark mark on the wizard's neck. "Then why, dear wizard, do you still have _that_?"

Tim's cheeks dusted pink as he fiddled with the brim of his pointed wizard's hat. "I liked it. Should I get rid of it?"

Without waiting for an answer, Tim snapped his fingers and the mark disappeared. Severius stared at him with an incredulous and almost offended expression. Tim stared back confused when suddenly Severius grabbed him by the collar and led him down one of the finished stairways. Tim stumbled forward a bit, but recovered himself and followed without hesitation.

"Where are we going?"

Severius didn't turn around, "Our quarters, I need to put that mark back….and maybe add a few more while I'm at it."

"Oh, Severius." Tim said. He reached to take off his hat, but Severius stopped him.

"Leave it on."


	2. Tim and Severius: The Scandal

Tim and Severius Drabble/Fluff (Implied yoai)

The Scandal

Tim stormed out of the throne room, furious. He stalked into the courtyard, mounted his bird, and took off toward the barn.

"Lousy architect is mackin' on my biscuit!" He yelled as he took off.

Queen Squishy-tush -may the king rest in peace- had told him she had seen Ken and Severius in the barn together. According to her, the architect had been taking off his shirt and was trying to convince Severius to do the same. All while he had been out gathering metal and wood for several hours.

Landing outside the barn, Tim used his magic to blast the metal doors open. The dinos looked at the wizard and immediately bowed their heads. They parted to clear a path for him. Even the tribe's strongest spinos and rexes looked down and moved away from the angry wizard. Tim stalked toward the small room on the west side of the barn. It was mainly used for egg hatching and dye-making and only big enough for two people at a time. Tim threw open the door and his eyes narrowed to slits.

Ken had taken off his shirt, just as the queen said, but so had Severius. At the sound of the door banging open, Ken's eyes blinked open. He opened his mouth to speak but Tim reached into his pocket, withdrew a small amount of black dust, and blew it into his face. Ken's eyes rolled back and his eyes shut.

Tim shook Severius, who hadn't awakened, and pulled him to his feet. Severius, groggy from the rude awakening, stumbled forward and supported himself on Tim's shoulder.

Not giving the man time to be fully aware of what was happening, Tim dragged Severius out of the barn and up on his bird.

"Where are we going?" Severius mumbled, one hand rubbing his eyes while the other wrapped around Tim's waist.

Tim didn't answer him and took off. His lips stayed in a straight grim line. Severius, not seeing his lovers scowl, rest his head against Tim's back.

Tim landed his bird at the top of his tower and dismounted, taking Severius with him. He pulled Severius inside and kissed him roughly. Tim tugged at the waistband of Severius's pants and Severius's eyes went wide, his tiredness forgotten. He put his hands on Tim's shoulders, pushing him lightly.

"What on earth are you doing Tim?"

"I'm going to give you what Ken never can." Tim growled.

Severius blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Ken in the barn!" Tim snapped.

"So...this...you think..." Severius said, holding Tim away from him, "you think at that Ken and I...Tim, Ken and I were breeding the spinos. We spent all night making charts and calculating stats to see which should breed with which."

Tim stared at Severius, "Then you...and he...you didn't."

"It would never happen." Severius assured him. "We were just there to breed the spinos and raise the egg. We were preheating the room and we fell asleep before we could start carrying out our plans."

Tim dropped his hands from Severius's waist, embarrassed. After a few moments, Tim scooped Severius up into his arms -the wizard was stronger than he looked- and carried him to their quarters. He lay Severius down on the bed.

"That should be more comfortable than the barn floor."

Severius didn't say anything, but gave the wizard a look. Tim, not knowing what to say, turned to leave, but Severius grabbed his wrist.

"I thought you were going to give me something Ken never could." Severius smirked, pulling Tim to join him in the bed.

"So I did." Tim smirked back. With a snap of his fingers, the room went dark. The standing torches in the room lit with a soft blue flame and gravity turned off.


End file.
